


Peeps.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Hagakureon, M/M, also this is for rarepair week!! day 4!, precious baby chicks, talentswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t extremely knowledgeable about animals, but his boyfriend was, being the Super High School Level Animal Breeder. </p>
<p>Despite being a Super High School Level Gymnast, Yasuhiro loved chickens dearly. He had a natural way with getting chickens close to him, but he’s’ never been with chicks so young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeps.

Day 4. Talentswap AU.

Pairing: Hagakure Yasuhiro x Kuwata Leon. ((Hagakureon))

Title: Peeps. 

//////

The chicks peeped happily, warmed by the artificial lights on, and warmed even more with their large brooder being a closed in box. Hagakure Yasuhiro smiled, trying to resist the urge to just tear apart the top to hold them all in his arms. He wasn't extremely knowledgeable about animals, but his boyfriend was, being the Super High School Level Animal Breeder. 

"Leon-chi, do you think they're any closer to letting me hold them?" Despite being a Super High School Level Gymnast, Yasuhiro loved chickens dearly. He had a natural way with getting chickens close to him, but he's' never been with chicks so young. 

Leon paused, currently getting out of his school uniform into a more comfortable attire, and it made Yasuhiro blush so hard that he had to turn his gaze back to the brooder Leon had in his room. Honestly, he had no idea how this was allowed. Or if this was even approved by any of the teachers. Leon had a tendency to do that. 

"If ya can remember what I said, go right ahead!" Yasuhiro grinned, carefully taking off the top of the brooder. The chicks lift their heads up, a bit confused. He extended his arm down, offering the palm of his hand to one of the chicks. The chick stares at his hand, hesitant, before it slowly climbs on.

"Leon-chi, I'm holding Sugar!" Leon, finally into his somewhat tight punk outfit, walked over to the brooder and grinned.

"Hey, congrats! Alright, lift her into the air a lil'. Not too much, of course." Yasuhiro did so, and luckily, Sugar seemed to enjoy being in the air. 

"....Try bringing her up higher, slowly. When she starts to freak out, then bring her down." Yasuhiro gingerly brought his hand up, and Sugar never made a negative peep, even when she was completely outside of the brooder.

Now Yasuhiro brought the hand to his chest, basically cradling it gently, and placed his other hand under the one holding Sugar. Sugar peeped happily.

"....This is the best moment of my life." Yasuhiro said, tearing up from joy. Leon laughed loudly, poking Yasuhiros' cheek with his sharp nails. 

"What about when you started datin' me?"

"Oh, Leon-chi, you know thats' my other best moment." Leon brought his hand down, petting Sugars' head gently with one finger. 

"I know, I know! I just wanted to make sure." Yasuhiro kissed Leons' cheek.

"Hows' that for proof?" Leon chuckled, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I think thats' good enough. For now." They shared a brief laugh, before a comfortable silence grew, just by each others' side, and the occasional peep from Sugar, or the other chicks to keep them awake.

Of course, Sugar had to be placed back inside, much to the little chicks' dislike. After the box was sealed back up, the duo decided to climb onto the bed, relaxing under the sheets and holding each other closely.

"Love yaaa, babe." Leon sang out, and Yasuhiro ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I love you to, Leon-chi."


End file.
